


the ring

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [195]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, M/M, Rings, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The ring was the most treasured and loved thing Yuuri had ever owned.





	the ring

The ring was the most treasured and loved thing Yuuri had ever owned. It was simple, with gold, like an ordinary ring, but it meant so much more. To Yuuri, he couldn’t even describe how much it was worth to him, it was one of those things, it was his most beautiful belonging.

This ring was special, unlike any other ring he had ever seen, yet alone worn. It had been a gift from his loved one, his  _ fiancé,  _ and it was a token of their growing love, and a promise for the two men to get married as the ice skating season finally finished. The matching rings showed their entire relationship.

Yuuri loved his ring, and the fact that it’s twin was worn by the man of his dream. He loved Victor more than words could describe, and more often than not, he did have a trouble to describe them, after all, it was hard to describe such an intense and beautiful feeling. But what he could describe was the warm, budding feeling in his chest, and the instinct of knowing that Victor was the man for him.

The rings were proof of that, that they were promised to each other, and nobody else. It was their love, given a physical form.

Every day, Yuuri caught himself smiling at the golden ring, looking forward to the day Victor truly was his husband.

Once he entered the room, he would give him a kiss, his soon to be husband.

He couldn’t wish for a better life, and a better future.


End file.
